Fragile
by Layla Karine
Summary: A Holiday gift for Rumplestiltskin Beauty. Gatekeeper AU. Koragg has taken the White Witch hostage, without realizing that she's done the same to him. If only he were able to protect them both, because the way things stand, both are set to shatter.


Story: Fragile  
Series: Power Rangers Mystic Force  
Rating: T  
Focus Character(s): Koragg, Udonna  
Supporting Character(s): Necrolai, Clare, Morticon  
Summary: Gatekeeper AU. Koragg has taken Udonna hostage, without realizing that she's done the same to him.

-(Snow)-

Cold. It felt so cold where I was. I was lying on what I assumed was the ground, with it's cold, damp properties. My fingers twitched as I tried to will them to move. What I felt, besides cold, was incredibly stiff. I forced myself to sit up straight with all the will power I could muster. I heard my neck crack, which wasn't a terribly good sign. I hastily tossed my semi-wet, auburn hair over my shoulder as I tried to make out my surroundings in the darkness. Darkness that was practically a pitch black filter over my eyes. I strained to see, and yet, I couldn't make out anything expect for my hand, the back of which was covered with part of my own white sleeve.

As stiff as I was right then, in the middle of what felt like a dark abyss, I got even more rigid when I heard something else. I heard heavy, metallic footsteps. My heart pounded. It pounded harder as the volume of every rock shattering step increased. stones were kicked out of the way, and I felt the childish, but essential need to hide. It dawned on me that I had to have been hearing echoes, as the area I was in, as far as I could tell, was closed off. There was no tunnel leading out, just a cold, damp, closed room with no escape. I was completely trapped, unable to do anything besides simple spells, and I wasn't even sure I could do that. My wand, the one that I was forced to rely on now, was knocked from my grasp when I was in the clearing with Clare.

Oh goodness! Clare! What ever happened to her. The last thing I remember was battling with Koraag. I was... was... Oh! I being caught in Koragg's grasp before feeling incredibly dizzy! At least, I think that's what happened. My thoughts raced as the distant steps became clearer and even louder than before. I tried to stand, finding that I didn't quite have the strength yet. I started feeling that same spinning sensation in my head and put a hand to it. Combing my fingers through my hair, I found it loose, free of it's normal braided style. I used my stiff fingers to work out the knots that my long curls had formed, as it made no sense to work it out and recreate it if I was to face impending doom.

My heart, which was already beating so fast that I could have sworn that it was vibrating, suddenly jumped, as well as my body, when I heard a voice call out of the darkness.

"So you're awake now, witch?" It was a voice I was already so used to. It was a voice that I was steeling myself to face.

I tried to compose myself, but I had the feeling that my fear was showing too boldly for that to even work. I tried to make out the direction the voice came from me, scanning the room for a figure that could have spoken to me. As if knowing what I seeked, the wall behind me shook, and revealed a bright light. Slowly, the obsidian boundary disappeared from view and the figure I was hunting for was in front of me.

"Koragg?" I managed, sounding a little more hopeful than I ever intended. I choked on the name a was it that I could have ever been sounding hopeful when I ket the name pass my lips. I must admit that I had no desire to see him at all, but comparing an encounter with him to an encounter with Necrolai, Morticon, or even The Master made him the clear option. He had honor, a quality that I hate to admit that I somewhat, and somehow, admired from him. It reminded me a small amount of the brave warriors and knights of my age and their seemingly sacred code of ethics, despite the fact that he's fighting for the opposite cause as those aquainted with my... my husband.

Snapping me out of my thought, my eyes focused on him as he began walking forward towards me, his boots making the same sound as the distant echoes in the caves. In a few quick strides, he was right in front of me, and I had no idea of what to do then. He reached forward and caught my arm in a tight, vice-like grip, leaving me little room for resistance. My eyes widened in shock as he tried to pull, or rather, yank, me up to a standing position. I tried to obey, although I don't know why, but found myself unable to. I rose, but almost as soon as I did, I fell back to the ground. My head was still spinning, and I was expecting him to snap at me for my failing to comply to his wishes.

Instead of trying to force me back up in the same, somewhat brutal manner, he let me gather myself quickly, before trying to pull me up, more gently this time. I appreciated it greatly.

-(Wolf)-

Delicate. She seemed so much more delicate than I thought. It puzzled me. Would she normally be fighting me? I expected her to be so much more of a threat than this. In her current state, she seemed more fragile than other encounters that I have had with her.

I was glad that my armor hid my surprise, as I didn't want her to see it and use it. Against my better judgement, as she struggled to stand, I asked her, "Are you alright?"

She seemed a little shocked to have heard me say that, but she nodded slowly and thanked me for my "concern". Once she was steadily standing, my grip tightened and I pulled her out of the enclosure. She hesitated as we stepped into what little light The Underworld provided. I turned my attention to her face, which was a very pale white. Her features, which were usually harder and more tense in my presence, seemed almost as fragile as her movements, vulnerable even. Her fear was obvious, and I felt a little sorry for her. I slowed my pace as she struggled to keep up with me, partially due to the spell that I had placed on her earlier.

It was an awkward walk, but we finally made it to my chambers. My status in the Underworld, even though it was being questioned, left me with my own chambers separated from those of prying eyes. Deeper within them was my living quarters, though where I had led her was known by LeeLee as my "lair".

Almost as soon as I released my hold on her, she nearly collapsed into a wall. I would have had the reflexes to catch her, but she was able to steady herself using a wall for balance. I was almost certain that she would not be too open to having me, of all people, help her. After all, I was the one who had brought her down to The Pit, and I was the one who had placed the weakening spell on her. I was actually surprised that she wasn't more resilient to it. I had made it especially strong because I thought she would have been able to fight it off better, but based on her coordination and body language, I was obviously mistaken.

When she turned towards me, while also sliding down the wall to sit, I was met with an expression of desperation. She looked terrible. Her usual regal appearance was marred by the dirt and dust that had gathered itself while she was in the holding cell. Her hair, even with it's lustrous color and light shine, looked dreadful from the turning she did in her enchantment-induced sleep. Based on her movements in the cell, it seemed she was living through a nightmare, the contents of which I wasn't able to, nor would, pry from her without her knowledge.

"C-Clare," she croaked. The broken, patched sound of voice let me know that her throat was dry.

I heard the name that she had said, but I couldn't draw a face to it. "What?" I asked her, trying to clarify who she was trying to inquired about.

"My niece... where is she?" She asked, her voice a little less strained than when she first made the attempt. The desperation she was feeling was practically expressed in every fiber of her being.

Steadying the voice inside me that wanted to bend to a compassionate tone, I turned away from her to watch the on going battle between The Rangers and that vampiric witch. Answering her wouldn't help me, would it? Then again, it wouldn't hurt. The girl had nothing to do with the ordeal. As soon as my back was to her, however, I felt her clasp my shoulder, right beside the wolf epaulettes that decorated my armor. I tilted my head in her direction, only to see her more feverish than before. She seemed determined for a moment before closing her eyes and collapsing into my arms.

-(Days Later)-

I watched her stir gently in her sleep. It had been days, and the Underworld was rising. I would have used her as a bargaining chip, but seeing her state, I couldn't do that to her. She looked so fragile, I was afraid to touch her, as if my harsh touch would somehow shatter her, like the china doll her fragile state so scarily resembled. Every now and then, however, I would bring a hand to her head to feel for heat. Every time I did this the result was the same. She was burning up. I would draw my hand back slowly and wait for a while longer to see if her condition had improved. She seemed so hurt, and I couldn't quite figure out why. I had only physically weakened her, hadn't I?

I couldn't release her yet, I determined. She was too weak and unsteady. I didn't know quite what to do, but letting her return to those pesky rangers without them having any knowledge on her condition could be incredibly dangerous. They could try to heal her, unsure of the spells used to set her in her current state. I shuddered. Those inexperienced teenagers, children more like, could harm her further, or even, I shuddered again, kill her.

A moan disturbed my thoughts and stared at the woman before me through my visor. I wished I was able to take off my warrior garb to comfort her, but by doing that, I would be weaker, and without my mask. The mask kept my identity a secret from everyone, even The Master's most trusted general, Morticon. It brought me comfort that Morticon was unable to see my face. Deep down, I was still made of the stuff of mortals and magicians: flesh. I was actually, contrary to popular belief amongst the hidiacs and styxoids, flesh, bone, and blood. I could be wounded easier than destroyed like the undead soldiers that I commanded.

Another moan made made me wince in a mixture of sympathy and pity. I was tempted even more than ever to take off my mask, and after much contemplation, I used my magic to remove my helmet and right glove. It was the first time in a long time that I was able to see my own features, although I did not look long. Not near a mirror, I felt my face to get an idea of my appearance. My hair was a mixture of gray and black, I observed. My skin, when set under the faint, ghostly light from crevices in the ceiling, looked pale from time away from the sun. Somehow, looking at my hand and not a glove of black and purple was a shock to my system. I set my shield and sword on the ground beside me, and took the hand without the glove to The Wit- no, Sorceress's, forehead, realizing with rising tension that her temperature wasn't lowering, but was still rapidly rising.

I drew my hand back quickly this time, a gesture that I noticed was akin to my skin being, well, burned, a sensation I had not felt in a long while. The woman, whose pallid skin was becoming more pink from fever than from health, began speaking in her sleep. It concerned the Knight to see this, and he quickly took his hand to hers, adding and releasing pressure, trying to let her know that she wasn't alone. He didn't know how he knew how to do that, but he assumed that it was a useful skill that he must have picked up at some point in his life. He tried to picture a time before serving The Master, but no ideas came to him. Trying to set that to another part of his mind.

A compelling feeling to speak to her filled me. The only question was what to say to her. I must admit that to her, I was not the most welcome sight after a long, sickly spell. I tried to come up with an inkling of what to say, to try to say. Sadly, the inopportune timing of another Underworld dweller snapped me from my thoughts. The clicks of heels echoed through the tunnels and I quickly returned my helmet to my head. I hesitantly pulled my hand from hers ad covered it again with the black and purple glove before picking up my weapon and shield. I positioned myself before the entrance, blocking the sight of my captive, however hard it was for me to call her that, and waited to encounter the true witch in the situation, Necrolai.

"Koragg!" she exclaimed the moment she appeared in the doorway.

I turned my head to face her, responding with my usual, "What, hag?" I remembered to be harsh, hard, crueler. If I was to slip, I may fall. Fall from The Master's favor, that is.

The Bat Queen seemed insulted for a moment, but glee returned to her features. "We're meeting, now, Koragg." She informed me. "We've captured The Gatekeeper." She stated.

I felt I hadn't heard her right, but that was soon proven wrong with the passing of two cheerful hidiacs. I blinked inside my helmet as Necrolai gave a creepy fampire grin. "Well, that's that. The Master expects everyone immediately. Don't be late."

Once Necrolai had left, I was left to keep an eye on my prisoner for a quick moment. As much as it pained me to call her that, it was the truth. I had kidnapped her against her will. She was brought to my den, or "lair", by me dragging her by the arm. I had taken her captive when she had no way to defend her.

Then it came to my mind. The ultimate question in my own opinion. Was what I did honorable? She was weaker without her Snow Staff, and I shouldn't- no. I won her Snow Staff fairly, and she continued to fight back. She fought back... to protect her niece. She was fighting for her family. Slowly, I took her slumbering form and felt her forehead.

It was lowering. Her fever was lowering. I was relieved, of course, but suddenly panic struck. What if she awoke while I was away? I started making my way from the room, muttering a simple, but heavily effecctive protection spell as I passed the exit. I took a breath and stode down the hall.

I came upon the large chamber of The Master, where he rest of the sevants were waiting. Necrolai was nervously rubbing her hands together, while her daughter, that brat, LeeLee, was filing her own crimson red nails. Morticon himself was pacing, while yelling insults at the closest hidiac in sight. I entered the room and stood beside Morticon, waiting for the meeting to begin.

"FINALLY!" Boomed Morticon. I thought he was reffering to myself, but instead, he was looking at a lone hidiac who had jsut entered the congregation. The Master's eye opened as the sad looking hidiac was blasted by Morticon's dark surge of power.

Necrolai stood befor the Master's chamber, bowing. She spoke of how she had been loyal, a subject that I sickened me, despite it's partial truth. At last, she got to presenting her own prisoner. She bowed even deeper thanshe had been, before calling hidiacs foward, dragging her captive. The Gatekeeper, whose garb and vague appearance looked stunningly like her predecessor, stood bold and defiant against her "escorts". And then she turned towards me, fire in her eyes. And suddenly, I understood.

"Clare?" I murmured to myself. So the apprentice that I left in the woods was the target and I hadn't known. now I know why The Sorceress had told me to leave her be. It was because she was much more valuable than I had ever originally thought. Or... maybe it was because they were family. I wouldn't have known it myself if not for The Sorceress's inquiries using the context. The pair didn't look remarkably similar, I noted. The hair wa different, blonde and deep auburn. The eyes, however, were similar in shades. I tried to shake my guilt from leaving her, but found myself unable to. I brought my eyes back to meet the younger apprentice's, but met the raging fire that she was glaring at me with.

nd then I saw the castle slowly crumble. "Where... is... Udonna?" She asked me sternly. It echoed through the cavernous rooms of The Pit, and repeated for seconds after the last syllable left her lips. Her voice was filled with such venom that it made me wince.

Necrolai stepped forwards and threw her to the ground. "Only when we get what we want!" She screamed, before turning to me. "Koragg! Take her powers! NOW!" She ordered.

Except I didn't do anything. She seemed furious until Clare, The Gatekeeper, spoke again. "Tell me, Koragg! What did you do with her!?" She demanded, running at me, now that she was free of the hidiacs' grip.

I held my breath. That kid. She was putting herself in unnecessary danger, I realized. The Gates of the Underworld were already at the surface. They had risen days ago when reports of The Gatekeeper had began surfacing like the afore mentined gates. she must have... she must have struken a deal with Necrolai. She must have been that determined to help her aunt.

"Koragg! Where... is... she!?" she seethed one last time, before being interruptered by Morticon, looking just as aggrivated as he always did.

"What is this NONSENSE she speaks of, Koragg!? Necrolai!?" He shouted at the top of his mechanical lungs.

The only chance I had to cover up the enitre situatin was lost the second the hag's hideous voice made itself clear. "My lord, Morticon", she began, "you see... Koragg has been working behind our backs." Her voice, still hideous and disgusting to the ear, was coated in a thick layer of sugar mixed with powdered posion.

"WHAAAAAAT!?"Morticon bellowed as The Master let out a large, loud roar from his chamber beneath our feet.

"It's true!" The Witch continued, taking pleasure in the turmoil she was causing for me. "The day the gates rose, he captured The Ranger's mentor, the White Witch, and told no one!"

"KORAAAAGGG!" The metal fury before me left the level his throne lay on, and was before my own eyes. "YOU TRAITOROUS SWINE! HIDIACS! FIND HER!"

I was overcome with extreme emotion of fear. Fear wasn't even a word strong enough to describe my inner discord and chaos. It was a crippling feeling of terror that gripped me with the same force as the vice grip I had used on the woman silently hidden in my chambers.

Once a small platoon of hidiacs were sent away to search my own quarters, Necrolai turned back to Clare. "Now... as for you... you will open the gates so that the armies o the Underworld may attack the surface." She said rather forcefully. Saying her own plan so plainly proved to me that in the moment, her flaw was her inflated confidence in herself. And it was then that a scheme came to mind. I would be able to stay in The Master's favor and protect my captive.

A/N: Well that was tiring. Usually, I write from Udonna's point of view, or anothe female, so this was a new one. I hope I captured Koragg in some aspects and was able to show his conflicted side better. Thanks for reading, everyone, and prepare to read Chapter 2 by New Years and find out of Koragg executes his plan. Any feeback on how to improve on Koragg's point of view would be... greatly appreciated.

Merry Christmas, to all of those who celebrate Christmas. Happy belated Hanakuh to any of my Jewish readers (or anyone who celebrates for their own reasons). Happy Holidays in general to everyone, and I hope to see every one of you guys rocking on in the New Year.

~Layla, The White Angel Witch


End file.
